


I Do, Don't You?

by bioloyg



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fake Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, I never know how to tag things so just imagine this tag is me being a functional writer, Love Confessions, M/M, ME: CRYING, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple, Winter Falcon, who actually knows how to use the tagging system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioloyg/pseuds/bioloyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dinner party, a shitty gift, and some feelings. These are the things that comprise Bucky's latest undercover mission with his long time partner, Sam. Except there's just one teensy little thing to add. He and Sam are fake married...<br/>~<br/><em>Having a fake relationship with Sam is both the best and worst thing to happen to Bucky in a while. One one hand, their partnership has been strengthened significantly and they’re now better able to read each other in a way that hadn’t been possible before. On the other hand, Bucky is going to miss this.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do, Don't You?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, it's me again, that one guy who keeps taking ficlets off their [Marvel Side Blog](http://zamnwilson.tumblr.com) only to post them on here.  
> Anyway, someone put [this post](http://zamnwilson.tumblr.com/post/150171506860/spooky-redwing-kikidiesunddas-awinterswidow) on my dash and I couldn't resist writing a little fake married ficlet to go along with it. I was already in the midst of writing fake married sambucky anyway, so who knows, maybe I'll post that fic as a prequel to this one once it's finished.
> 
> Anyway, I hope those of you who don't follow me on tumblr enjoy this fic that you will be seeing for the first time here lmao.
> 
> Unbeta'd, any mistakes are on me.

“I don’t know why you didn’t just grab a bottle of wine,” Sam says with a sigh as they enter the foyer of the Williams’ estate. He stops when he sees Bucky fiddling with the blazer he has on and runs his hands down either bicep. “Relax. And take that off if you don’t want it on.”

Bucky lets out a relieved breath and begins to strip himself of the stuffy jacket. It’s not his style, but he figured he should try.  “I don’t know what to do in these sort of situations,” he hisses in reply. “You think I’ve ever been to a dinner party in my life?”

Sam gives Bucky a once over and snorts. “You’re right, _**I** _ should’ve gone to pick out the gift.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and walks past Sam. “Just - where do I put the stupid bottle?” Bottle seems like the wrong term, it’s almost like a vase - crystal and intricate, but filled with balsamic vinaigrette of all things. Sam said that he was keeping the roasting pan. Actually, he said, _there’s no way we’re giving this pan to those stuffy assholes if we’re just going to arrest them for fraud and murder anyway._

“Just put it on the table up ahead with all of the other things,” Sam says as he slowly catches up. He takes Bucky’s blazer and hands it to the nearest attendant, and the two of them join hands as they walk into the dining room.

Bucky has had to adjust a great deal for this case. Usually he has no problem jumping right in, and neither does Sam, but this time… Having a fake relationship with Sam is both the best and worst thing to happen to Bucky in a while. One one hand, their partnership has been strengthened significantly and they’re now better able to read each other in a way that hadn’t been possible before. On the other hand, Bucky is going to miss this.

Miss the way Sam looks at him over meals whenever they’re out with the Williams, getting closer so they can plant wires in the house or snoop through files. Or how Sam will squeeze his hand to reassure him when he gets flustered answering questions about their relationship. Bucky has never had a long-term relationship before this. And he has to correct himself because this isn’t a long-term relationship either. It’s just - work.

It doesn’t feel like it though.

“James?” Alicia Williams says, and she says it like she must’ve been speaking to him for quite some time. Bucky kinda spaced out.

He blinks and comes back to the conversation right as Sam nudges him with his arm and says, “Ally wanted to know how we met. I told her it was when we were both on a flight for Virginia.”

“How we met?” Bucky repeats, confused. They did _not_  rehearse this. Out of everything they covered, this wasn’t one of them. Bucky finds himself floundering and just blurts out, “Yeah, we met in the bathroom.”

Sam’s eyes widen and he turns to clarify. “In _line_ for the bathroom. Not _in_ the bathroom.”

Jacob Williams, their primary suspect, makes a face. “I didn’t know they still let you make bathroom lines.”

“They don’t,” Bucky says ruefully. “We got arrested.”

“Wow…” The Williams respond, almost in unison. They don’t look as put off as they should.

Bucky turns to Sam then, and as soon as they make eye contact he knows Sam is losing it. None of that is _completely_  untrue. They really _did_  meet on a flight to Virginia. Both of them were on their way to Quantico for training. And Sam takes forever to go pee on planes. They didn’t get arrested, but they did get in trouble.

Bucky smiles and continues, looking at Sam. “We got into an argument about how Sam was taking so long. It got so heated that the Air Marshall brought us up front for the remainder of the flight.” Sam rolls his eyes and looks away, but Bucky keeps going. “He got this look in his eye, I’ll never forget it. Determined to bring me down in the argument. I knew then that I was gone on him.”

Sam turns back then, his eyebrows drawn in confusion. He gives Bucky this look, opens his mouth to say something, but Bucky turns back to the Williams to say, “ _But…_ Sam wouldn’t talk to me for the first twenty minutes. I wore him down eventually, and when I did I realized that was probably the best flight I’d ever been on. As soon as we cleared everything up with the Marshall I asked him for his number. He told me I was an idiot, but he gave me it anyway.”

~

The night goes on without a hitch, and eventually Sam and Bucky bring the Williams to justice. It’s not until they’re finalizing their report, getting ready to finish the case for good that Sam says, “That night - at the dinner party…”

Bucky’s hand stalls as he writes. He doesn’t look up immediately, but when he does he says, “Yeah, what about it?”

Sam looks conflicted, hesitant almost, which is a new look on him. Bucky’s seen a lot of new things from Sam though. He wishes he could keep all of them. File them away for when he’s having a bad day. Take out the ones like Sam’s smile when he hears a good joke, or his full throaty laugh. Bucky’s gonna miss it.

“Did you -” Sam lets out a long breath. “When you were telling the Williams how we met. Did you mean it?” He looks like he regrets asking as soon as the words are out.

Bucky’s eyebrows rise and his mouth hangs open for a space of time that must be too long because Sam says, “Forget it. Stupid question,” and walks away.

It takes Bucky way too long to catch up to what Sam meant when he asked, or why he’d respond such a way when Bucky failed to reply. But as soon as he does he pushes himself away from their shared desk and jogs after Sam.

As soon as he catches up to Sam he grabs his hand and tugs him into the nearest empty conference room. Sam tries to pull his hand away, but Bucky holds tight and squeezes it reassuringly the way Sam always did for him when he felt like he couldn’t do something.

“Sam, I -” Bucky frowns and tugs Sam closer when he won’t look. As soon as he has Sam’s attention he continues. “I did. I meant every word of it.”

“Listen, Bucky, you don’t have t-”

“No,” Bucky interrupts. “You listen first.”

Sam narrows his eyes and takes a deep breath, but he allows Bucky to continue. Bucky’s grateful, because he’s not sure he’d have the energy to argue _and_ confess at the same time. “I have never met someone like you. You are stubborn, and blunt, and headstrong. Sometimes I want to punch you, and I know you feel the same way.”

Sam snorts. “You could say that again.”

Bucky smiles and takes Sam’s other hand. “The thing is, all the things about you that drive me crazy? Those are the same things that made me realize I really _am_  gone on you.”

Sam’s face goes slack as he looks at Bucky. “You -”

“Wait,” Bucky says. “I really did want to ask you for your number after we got off that flight to Quantico. And when we were assigned to each other as partners I was relieved that I got a chance to get to know you better. But I - it never felt like the right time. Either you or I were dating, or we were too busy, or _something_.”

“Bucky what are you trying to say?” Sam asks, his voice is pointed, but there’s a hesitance Bucky recognizes now that he never would’ve picked up on before.

Bucky tugs Sam even closer and says, “I’m _saying,_ Samuel Thomas Wilson, that I want a divorce. I don’t want to be your fake husband anymore, I want to be your boyfriend - your _real_ boyfriend - and I want to take you on a date.”

Sam lets out a shocked laugh. “Are you gonna try and bring me a vinaigrette if we do dinner at my place?”

Bucky groans. “Listen, I didn’t _know_.”

Sam leans forward and presses their foreheads together. “It’s okay, I’ll buy the housewarming gifts from now on,” he says just before he kisses Bucky.

Bucky falls into it with a contented sigh. “Maybe we can just skip the dinner parties and stay in,” he says between kisses.

“Even better,” Sam replies as he wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> if you antagonize me on my side blog I might actually write the things I'm _supposed_ to be writing...
> 
> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
